Trouble is
by pekelittrell
Summary: la historia de El prisionero de Azkaban pero visto desde otro punto de vista y una chica que ¿tubo?,¿tiene? o ¿tendra? algo con Sirius ademas de un final diferente; donde Harry tal vez consiga una familia.
1. Chapter 1

**solo para recordar cada uno de los personajes de los cuales ustedes sepan su nombre y origen no son mios son de J.K. Rowling solo añadire uno o dos mas pero esos si son invenciòn mia. La historia tambien tendra algunos pasajes, momento o dialogos del libro Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban que igual fue escrito por J. K. Rowling yo solo los usare un poco para que este FF sea algo bueno y que les agrade.**

**solo es la introduccion haber que tal les parece ya vere que aceptacion tiene **

**Trouble is..**

Introducción

Habían pasado 12 o 13 años no podía saberlo bien pero un día todo tuvo de nuevo un sentido si, iba a estar encerrado aquí de por vida al menos que fuera por una cosa de las que se me acuso. Lo vi en el periódico ese estúpido escondido bajo tan triste disfraz tenia que acabar con el así tal vez el remordimiento de entregar a mi mejor amigo a Voldemort disminuiría un poco, cierto los dementores son seres horribles pero gracias a mi forma perruna pude pasar gran parte de este tiempo lejos del daño que ellos pueden causar.

Y como yo supuse a un perro no le dieron mucha importancia Salí de Azkaban después de tantos años con solo dos cosas en mente; primero ver a las dos personas mas importantes para mi una que no sabia que existía y la otra a la que obligue a olvidarme.

Viaje sin prisa a mi primera parada, era noche no era normal que estuviera en plena calle que hacia ahí, parecía preocupado con un baúl a media banqueta me acerque poco a poco y de pronto lo vi, casi me lleve un shock al verlo es como si viera a James era, digo es igual a el, creo que noto que lo veía por que invoco un lumus y de pronto vi sus ojos era como los de Lily, lo debí haber asustado por que se hizo hacia atrás y se cayo fue cuando una luz cegadora apareció y con ella el autobús noctambulo así que hui de ahí.


	2. chapter 2

Dumbledore nos había citado pensé que era para preguntarnos por Sirius y su repentina huida pero me equivoque y después de eso mi mejor amigo y yo salimos de ahí a cenar

-¿tu que opinas? –pregunte ya tomando mi café post-cena

-soy un peligro Fabi pero tu deberías aceptar

-no Remus, no puedo seria revivir muchas cosas y para que te enteres no eres un peligro ya pasaste 7 años en ese lugar y volverías a la casa de los gritos cada noche de luna llena además ahora con la poción mata lobos

-no es lo mismo, además que pasa si se enteran los padres no me van a querer junto a sus hijos

-deja ya de poner escusas –prendí mi cigarro y Remus puso su obvia cara de molestia- y no me importa que me veas así es esto o tu sabes que, además necesitas el trabajo si aceptas yo te apoyo, yo soy profesora adjunta tu serias el titular –el simplemente dio un largo respiro

-¿y como estas?

-¿sobre? –dije haciéndome la loca

-sabes sobre que hablo Fabi

-Remus es "X" el me saco de su vida hace 13 años es un desconocido, ya es tarde nos vamos a casa

Claro que el me saco de su vida recuerdo aun sus palabras y la situación mas

Flash back

_Yo estaba vuelta loca con las ultimas noticias y Sirius no aparecía por ningún lado como pude llegue al valle de Godric todo era un kaos entre fiesta la casa estaba destruida solo alcance a ver a Hagrid y entre gritos lo alcance_

_-HAGRID HAGRID –mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver a Harry entre sus brazotes- por Merlín es Harry –mis lagrimas ya no podían parar- ¿como esta?_

_-bien creo que bien tengo que llevarlo con Dumbledore –vi la moto de Sirius- Sirius donde esta Sirius _

_-no lo se, se fue_

_-el adora su moto Hagrid a donde fue_

_-no lo se lo siento Fabi tengo que irme_

_Fue el ultimo día que vi a Harry y yo me limitaba a buscar por todos lados a Sirius fue cuando la noticia me llego pero era imposible Sirius no seria capas de lo que lo acusaban_

_No recuerdo si pasaron minutos días pero yo estaba ya en el ministerio no me dejaban verlo_

_-usted no entiende soy una Cooper déjeme ver al señor Black _

_-señorita Cooper el detenido es peligroso y esta como loco_

_-que lo quiero ver y no me pienso mover de aquí_

_Estaba dando un espectáculo apto de una Cooper y ya sea por mis gritos o mi linaje me dejaron pasar_

ææææææ

solo espero que aun viva aquí la casa se veía oscura al parecer no hay nadie, seguro se caso y ahora vive en otro lado me quede escondido entre el jardín y de pronto vi dos siluetas caminando hacia mi, era ella inconfundible su silueta de pronto la luz de la luna ilumino su rostro y parecía que nada había cambiado tal vez sus ojos con mas madures pero era ella. Alcance a oír un poco la conversación y fue cuando me di cuenta quien la acompañaba

-entonces lo vamos a pensar los dos esta bien

-si pero… -ella puso sus dedos sobre sus labios- nada Lupin mas vale que tu respuesta sea un si, empiezo a pensar que es buena idea

-estas loca mejor descansa y consúltalo con tu almohada –se acerco y la beso en la frente, celos si lo sentí pero no me lo podía permitir al fin y al cabo yo la saque de mi vida- nos vemos después

-bye ella entro a su casa y decidí que por hoy este seria un lugar bueno para pasar la noche ya mañana seria otro día y mi misión debía empezar, pero como muchas noches solo podía pensar en el pasado y verla fue revivir muchas cosas

Flash back

_Estaba derrumbado sentado en una celda sin nada mas que piso y 4 paredes. Todo era mi culpa mi maldita culpa por convencerlo de cambiar a ultima hora de guardián por mi culpa mis amigos estaban muertos, mi mejor amigo mi casi hermano muerto la puerta se abrió no tuvo que hablar, conocía esos pies a la perfección _

_-Sirius amor –se arrodillo pues yo no hice por moverme no podía verla a la cara así que ella me tomo la cara con sus manos- amor dime que no es cierto; todo es mentira ¿verdad?_

_Sus ojos su hermosos ojos café estaban llenos de lagrimas y totalmente hinchado la conocía demasiado había estado llorando y mucho_

_-que haces aquí- se lo pregunte y quite mi rostro de su contacto _

_-voy a sacarte esto es una equivocación vamos párate -ella se paro y jalo de mis brazos para intentar pararme_

_-déjame Cooper –ella aflojo la presión- vete _

_-Sirius no hablas en serio verdad –me atreví a verla y con la fuerza que me quedaba me pare la empuje hacia la puerta _

_-nunca dije nada mas en serio fuera lárgate no quiero verte _

_-estas loco Sirius por favor déjame ayudarte _

_-AYUDARME POR SI NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA SOY UN ASESINO MATE A JAMES Y A LILI –mi furia exploto_

_La puerta volvió a abrirse y alguien la tomo del brazo y la saco _

_-señorita Cooper es hora de irse esta en peligro estando sola con este hombre_

_Pero la conocía era mas necia que una cabra y aun después de eso fue tres veces mas a Askaban a verme y yo no podía dejar que pasara una vida así ella merecía lo mejor no a mi y menos en estas condiciones._

_-QUE TE LARGES COOPER NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI NO ENTIENDES_

_-Sirius son las circunstancias pero juntos –parecía que ahora su vida era llorar sus ojos desde las ultimas veces que la había visto eran rojos e hinchado con ojeras_

_-EL MUNDO SE TERMINO PARA MI COOPER ENTIENDE, AHORA NO TE QUIERO VER MAS POR AQUÍ DESAPARECETE DE MI VISTA _

_-Sirius tu no mataste a nadie lo se_

_-MALDITA SEA COOPER NO VEZ LOS HECHOS SOY CULPABLE YO LO HICE TODO LO PLANEE EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO ME NOMBRARIA SU MANO DERECHA VOLVERIA A SER QUERIDO POR SER UN BLACK LASTIMA NO SALIERON LAS COSAS. AHORA TU DESAPARECETE NO ENTIENDES QUE TE DETESTO ERES UNA NIÑA INSOPORTABLE CAPRICHUDA Y SOBRE TODO MUY MUY MOLESTA ASI QUE POR QUE NO TE LARGAS DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y ME DEJAS EN PAZ_

_Cada palabra era ver como su cara cambiaba y mi corazón se enterraba también a cada palabra pero ella no merecía estar con alguien como yo; ella era libre y tenia una vida por delante seguro podría rehacerla y olvidarme._

_Sin más pidió salir de la celda y nunca más volvió._

**pues bien ya tienen mas historia y un poco de adelante de la chica que les dije que tenia, tuvo o tendra algo con Sirius. ojala les guste y no oliven dejar un minimo RR tan solo para saber que lo leen**

**saludos**


	3. Chapter 3

Llego primero de septiembre era raro estar de nuevo en el anden 9 ¾ pero ahora como profesora no habíamos podido llegar días antes a Hogwarts pues cada uno tenia cosas que arreglar pero ahí estábamos listos para "una nueva vida" o mas bien atormentarme entre tantos recuerdos.

-parece que te arrollo un tren amigo

-muy graciosa, sabes que antier hubo luna llena

-ya lo se, era para hacerte reír un poco

Subimos al tren y nos acomodamos en un compartimiento de los primeros Remus se quedo dormido en cuanto el tren empezó a moverse y yo me puse a leer no había pasado ni dos horas de camino cuando de pronto el tren aligero el paso y de pronto ya todo estaba a oscuras eso no era normal, saque la varita instantáneamente y Salí al pasillo Remus ya venia detrás de mi

-¿que pasa?

-ni idea, lumus –de pronto ahí estaban dementores subiendo al tren camine para entrar a un compartimiento me paralizaban esos seres era recordar cuando visite a Sirius en Azkaban

-¿que pasa? –apenas ilumine a quien había hablado casi se me cayo el alma al piso era era… seguro mi imaginación si era eso no era James, era un efecto causado por los dementores

-a tu compartimiento –dijo Remus al ver mi cara de trauma existencial los dos entramos eso parecía una fiesta había 4 niños mas ahí- silencio –dijo la voz de señor maduro de Remus fue cuando de nuevo la puerta se abrió y la horrible figura de un dementor apareció no pasaron ni 2 minutos pero reaccione al igual que Remus y dos patronus arremetieron contra la cosa dementoresca.

La luces volvieron y me lleve una sorpresa al ver al doble de James desmayado, me arrodille junto al el, sus amigos ya lo intentaban despertar

-Harry, Harry ¿estas bien? –pregunto uno de ellos, entonces era el, el hijo de James y Lily bueno por algo lo confundí con su padre no

-si estoy bien –se paro con cuidado y pude ver sus ojos si era igual a James pero sus ojos eran de Lily

Se intento levantar y yo me pare junto a Remus y le dije al oído

-es igual a James, Remus es Harry míralo es todo un adolecente

-respira Fabi –saco algo de su bolsillo y supe lo que era chocolate y se adelanto a los niños

-toma te ayudara cómelo

-que era eso

-un dementor –dije al fin reaccionando después de darle una mordida a mi chocolate y que Remus les diera un pedazo a todos

-vamos cómanselo, ahora vengo voy a ver al maquinista

Remus salió y una de las niñas le pregunto a Harry

-seguro estas bien

-no entiendo ¿Qué sucedió? –dijo quitándose el sudor de la frente

-bueno ese ser… el dementor… se quedo ahí mirándonos y luego tu pensé que te había dado un ataque o algo así

-pero por que subió esa cosa al tren –dijo el mas regordete de los niños

-buscaban a Sirius Black –dije en automático- no se preocupen niños ya todo esta bien, Harry como te sientes

-ehh bien gracias –dijo algo apenado

-y quienes son ustedes

-Ron –lo regaño la niña de bucles

-yo soy Fabiola Cooper y el que salió es Remus John Lupin o para ser mas prácticos los nuevos profesores de defensa contra las artes oscuras, bien si están todos bien aquí iré a ver los demás compartimientos –nadie había probado el chocolate- y coman su chocolate o a caso no les gusta.

Salí de ahí algo impactada de reconocer a Harry me hubiera gustado abrazarlo y decirle cuando lamentaba todo lo que había pasado pero creo que me hubieran tachado de loca así que era mejor salir de ahí.

Las clases iniciaron sin mas y Remus y yo tratábamos de hacer las clases lo mas ameno posible, yo en realidad moría de ver de nuevo a Harry, ya aquí me habían contado todas sus odiseas al parecer era buen estudiante pero también era algo inquieto como su papá.

Por fin el jueves era la clase con los alumnos de tercero, cuando entraron al salón nosotros aun no entrabamos pues yo insistía en no tocar ese tema tan pronto en la clase

-será divertido Fabi

-podría ser peligroso no sabemos su capacidad en la materia Remus

-es un hechizo sencillo

-esta bien has lo que quieras –dije ya entrando al salón donde todos ya tenían sus libros y pergaminos sobre sus escritorios

-buenas tardes a todos, como sabrán soy la profesora Cooper y el es el profesor Lupin

-por favor guarden sus libros hoy la clase será practica –creo que ellos se sorprendieron bastante por la orden de Remus- y ahora síganme

Todos caminamos tras el yo iba al final del grupo, llegamos a la sala de maestros donde estaba Snape el iba saliendo

-que tal Cooper ya no lloras y bebes en cada rincón –me dijo en volumen bajo y yo me limite a contestar

-cállate Quejicus

-o es que ahora solo quieres rencontrarte con un viejo amor

-sabes es triste ver que tu no tienes una vida y te limitas a hacer sufrir a los alumnos y no espero nada de reencuentros si no te importa estoy dando una clase

Obvio después de esa platica Remus se encargo de la clase pues no me podía concentrar y el lo noto, Snape toco una fibra muy sensible en mi, es que todo mundo iba a marcarme toda la vida por mis errores

Flash back

_Todos seguían de fiesta pero por que festejar por que el que no deber ser nombrado ya no estaba, si ellos eran felices, pero no sabían que mi vida se había acabado con el que no debe ser nombrado mis sueños, mi amor, mis amigos, solo que quedaba hundirme en mi agujero sin fondo de la desesperación y solo encontré un arma que por al menos unas cuantas horas me hacia olvidar mi mundo y mi desgracia el alcohol, empecé tomando diario y pronto se volvió una necesidad era mi forma de inmunizarme a mi dolor y mis recuerdos, fue cuando Remus regreso a mi vida, nunca habíamos sido muy amigos en la escuela primero era simplemente el amigo de mi novio y poco después era un amigo también._

_Lo encontré o mas bien el me encontró en un bar una noche yo como siempre ya estaba ebria _

_-¿¡Fabiola Cooper!_

_-si que quieres –dije levantando mi cara de la mesa y con lagrimas en los ojos, pero no lo reconocí_

_-¿estas bien?_

_-no no estoy bien si no le importa me gusta mi soledad_

_-Fabiola _

_-por que no se larga y me deja_

_-soy Remus Lupin_

_-ahh y eso debería importarme_

_-Fabiola que pasa contigo soy tu amigo_

_-amigo todos mis amigos me dejaron mi novio no me ama y yo simplemente quiero seguir tomando_

_-ven vamos es hora de irnos_

_-Remus –ya había recordado quien era- que paso con nuestra vida_

_-ya recordaste quien soy_

_-si Remus me quiero morir –bien ya había pasado de mi fase "vale madres" a la fase "la vida apesta" _

Remus llego a salvarme de ese hoyo donde caí, me convenció de entrar a rehabilitación y gracias a el tenia 11 años de sobriedad, aparte de mi amigo era mi recordatorio de que la vida podía seguir, después de eso estudie mucho y pronto me convertí en animaga me convertía en un oso, así era fácil tratar a un lobo los días de luna llena.

æææææ

había estado vagando por Hogsmeade y un fin se semana había demasiados alumnos ahí, supuse que era su fin libre así que como pude me escabullí y pude entrar al colegio, mi meta la sala común y si el colegio estaba mas vacio de lo normal, incluso algunos maestros debían de haber salido a tomar aire fresco, iba por uno de los pasillos cuando oí pasos, me escondí y pronto la vi con una túnica morada, su pelo recogido y caminaba tan calmadamente, pero ¿Qué hacia aquí? La seguí un poco con la mirada y después giro hacia otro pasillo, Salí rápidamente de ahí pero pronto volví a oír pasos ahora eran dos tuve que volver a esconderme

-anda Remus vamos a llegar tarde al banquete –iban tomados de la mano

-créeme que no se va a terminar la comida, pareces una niña chiquita corazón–ella resoplo

-déjame ser, Remus, ya el lunes volveré a ser la mejor profesora del colegio

Así que daban clases aquí, vaya sorpresa ellos siguieron su camino y yo pronto estaba en frente del retrato de la señora gorda

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ojala les guste como va el FF

si pueden dejen un RR

saludos

pekelittrell


End file.
